bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Puppy: You're Invited
You're Invited to Puppy City during 2015 season-present exclusively to Nickelodeon & Flipline Studios just like PAW Patrol's lookout. Theres rumors That There Will be Second Season of BP You're Invited In 2016 Who's Who * Molly (From: Bubble Guppies) * Gil (From: Bubble Guppies) * Bubble Puppy (From: Bubble Guppies) * Little Fish (From: Bubble Guppies) * Tickety (From: Blue's Clues) * Sidetable (From: Blue's Clues) * Magenta (From: Blue's Clues) * Shovel (From: Blue's Clues) * Blue (From: Blue's Clues) * Periwinkle (From: Blue's Clues) * Zuma (From: PAW Patrol) * Rocky (From: PAW Patrol) * Chase (From: PAW Patrol) * Marshall (From: PAW Patrol) Where To Go * On 21 Fin-Tastic Field Trips & 7 Blue's Clues Adventures to where Bubble Puppy's Invited in Season 1 Episodes Season 1 * Bubble Bites! (June 9th) * Puppy Love! (June 10th) * The Amusement Parking Lot! (June 11th) * The Unidentified Flying Orchestra! (June 12th) * Bubble Kitty! (June 13th) * A Dolphin Is A Guppy's Best Brave Friend! (June 14th) * The New Doghouse (June 15th) * Get Ready For School! (June 16th) * Spring Chicken Is Here! (June 17th) * Super Shrimptenial Celebration! (June 18th) * The Crayon Prix Race! (June 19th) * We Totally Rock! (June 20th) * Blue's Big Mystery (June 21st) * Magenta Gets Glasses (June 22nd) * Periwinkle Misses His Friend (June 23rd) * Blue's Special Place (June 24th) * Blue's Pool Party (June 25th) * Adopt Bubble Puppy! (June 26th) * Blue's Collection (June 27th) * Pet Care School Day! (InnoTab Version) (Just Like Bubble Guppies) (June 28th) * Blue's Big Musical (June 29th) * Swim-Sational Field Trip! (LeapTV Version) (Just Like Bubble Guppies) (June 30th) Trivia * Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Marshall, & Periwinkle will all be in each Bubble Guppies episode of Bubble Puppy: You're Invited * Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Marshall, Blue, Tickety, Sidetable, Magenta, Shovel, & Periwinkle will all be in each Blue's Clues episode of Bubble Puppy: You're Invited * Molly & Gil are confirmed to be invited to Bubble Puppy * Little Fish are confirmed to be invited to Bubble Puppy * Bubble Puppy's confirmed to be invited to Bubble Puppy * Just like PAW Patrol, Gil calls Molly that you are invited and Molly & Gil should go to the lookout and Molly said, "Gil needs us!" in other episodes, and in Adopt Bubble Puppy, Molly said, "Gil's calling!" and Gil in each episode said, "Molly, You're Invited!" exclusively to Bubble Guppies Episodes * Magenta, Shovel, Tickety, Sidetable, Periwinkle & Blue should return from Blue's Clues * Periwinkle's Magic Tricks are confirmed * Molly will sing all of the pop songs and Gil will sing all of the dance songs * Molly & Gil will storytell just like the Bubble Guppies does * Molly & Gil will be in the story * Puppy City is located in Orlando, Florida far away from Bubbletucky * During Field Trip, Molly Gil Little Fish Bubble Puppy & Periwinkle will be in an indoor amusement park and ride the roller coaster to the topic that they're talking about in each epidsode * InnoTab will have Bubble Puppy: You're Invited "Pet Care School Day" * LeapTV will have Bubble Puppy: You're Invited "Swim-Sational Field Trip" * During LeapTV's Bubble Puppy, Goby, Deema, Mr. Grouper, Nonny, & Oona will only be in the intro, and Molly, Bubble Puppy, Periwinkle, & Gil will go on 3 Swim-Sational Field Trips include: Dinosaurs Rock (Gil), Save The Puppy Park (Gil) Big Bubble City (Molly) and you are invited to come over to LeapTV on June 30th 2015 * Molly will be voiced by Brianna Gentilella during June 9th & June 17th to June 30th & Bailey Gambertoglio during June 10th to June 16th * Gil will be voiced by Zachary Gordon during June 9th & June 17th to June 30th & Jacob Bertrand during June 10th to June 16th * Bubble Puppy will be voiced by Frank Welker * Little Fish will be voiced by Skai Jackson June 9th & June 17th to June 30th & Mia Vavasseur during June 10th to June 16th * Periwinkle will be voiced by Cameron Bowen * Remember, be "Brave" instead of "Smart" because smart will be in the outtakes, and brave will be in actual episodes Category:Spin-offs